southernreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Annihilation (movie)
Overview Annihilation is a Sci-Fi, Horror movie based on the book with the same name. The movie was directed by Alex Garland, who also wrote the screenplay. Distributed by Paramount Pictures, it was released on February 23 only in a few countries: US, Canada and China. Later on March 12, 2018 it receaved a worldwide release on Netflix. Plot A biologist's husband disappears. She puts her name forward for an expedition into an environmental disaster zone, but does not find what she's expecting. The expedition team is made up of the biologist, an anthropologist, a psychologist, a surveyor, and a linguist.IMDB: Annihilation (2018) Book adaptation Director Alex Garland read Annihilation by suggestion of producer Scott Rudin. Garland says he read the book immediately and felt "struck by it".The Ringer - Alex Garland Leaves Nothing Behind Both Garland and author Jeff VanderMeer have stated in interviews that they were in contact with each other since the beginning of the project. Garland said himself that he wouldn't create a faithful adaptation of Annihilation but VanderMeer agreed with the ideia since many elements of the book wouldn't have the same effect on cinema. The author mentions how the Moaning Creature was one of those elements, translated to a bear in the movie.SYFY WIRE: Annihilation author Jeff VanderMeer on seeing his book come to life onscreen He has also shared his opinion on the adaptation: The film is very accurate in tone and texture of the books. Some of the transformations of the animals and the landscapes are very faithful to the books. ... He Garland mixed the horrific and beauty that are true to the series.Irmonline: Annihilation: Author Jeff VanderMeer On Transformations From Book To Screen (Exclusive Interview) Whitewashing controversy Annihilation receaved many critics for casting Natalie Portman as the main character, who is described as asian descendent in Authority, the second book of the Southern Reach trilogy. Both Portman and Garland have stated that they didn't know about the character's ethnicity at the time the movie was in development. Garland explained that although he knew there were supposed to be three books planned, he "didn’t know anything about the other two".Yahoo: Natalie Portman takes on 'Annihilation' whitewashing accusations Jeff VanderMeer was also asked about the controversy in a interview; he believes that as Garland and the production became aware of books two and three, they tried to take that into account in the casting. Cast * Natalie Portman as Lena * Kristen McGarrity as Lena's double * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Dr. Ventress * Gina Rodriguez as Anya Thorensen * Tessa Thompson as Josie Radek * Tuva Novotny as Cassie "Cass" Sheppard * Oscar Isaac as Kane * Benedict Wong as Lomax * Sonoya Mizuno as Katie / Humanoid * David Gyasi as Daniel * Sammy Hayman as Mayer * Josh Danford as Shelley * John Schwab as Paramedic * Mandelbulb as the Shimmer Soundtrack Original score All tracks by Ben Salisbury and Geoff Barrow. Gallery Movie posters Annihilation-movie-poster_2.jpg Annihilation-china-poster.jpg Annihilation-china-poster2.jpg Movie stills Area-x-annihilation.jpg Southern reach-building-annihilation.jpg Trailers Annihilation (2018) - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures ANNIHILATION Trailer 2 (2018) References Category:Content Category:Annihilation (movie)